Small But Deadly
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When a hunting trip goes wrong, what will happen to the youngest Pevensie?
1. Prologue: Hunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This is the Prologue. It's Lucy's POV but the rest will probably be Peter's. Enjoy.**

Small But Deadly

Prologue: Hunting

"Come on Peter PLEASE!" I begged with my pout "pretty please."

He sighed. "Alright Lu. You and Ed can go hunting. But be careful not to shoot any _Talking_ Animals." he said.

"Peter, please, we don't even plan on hitting animals that aren't already injured. It's kind of helping them acctually" I replied.

"Alright just be careful" he said hugging me goodbye.

"Ok" I said squeezing him back.

"You know it's funny, even at the age of 12 you can still get me with that pout of yours! It's deadly!" he said jokingly.

"Thank you" I said running off.

I walked out the door to see Edmund standing there both of our horses tacked up. I starred at him for a second and put my hands on my hips. He looked back sheepishly.

"So it was a yes, right?"

Soon we were galloping into the forest. Both of us with the bows in the quivers. For now at least.

"It's a good thing Su taught us archery" he said. I just giggled in reply.

A little later we slowed down to start searching for our prey. We were deep in the forest now. That's where we wanted to be. As I always did I climbed off my horse and started climbing up a tree to get a better look around. There was a clearing up ahead and there was a clear view from this tree.

I saw a nice pack of deer(non talking) and two or three of them looked hurt. I started wondering if there were wolves in these parts.

"So ya see anything?" Edmund asked.

"She might but if you talk that loud you'll scare them off" was Phillippe's reply from below.

I looked down just in time to see Edmund giving Phillippe a dirty look.

"Yes" I replied.

I felt something tickling my back. I just scratched the spot and ignored it. So I climbed back down and when I was in reach Edmund helped me down.

So as we always did Edmund went one way while I went the other and the horses stayed out of sight. Both were talking horses and knew to do what we asked.

Before I walked away I patted Sandy and said pointing to Phillippe "Watch him. Sometimes he goes and follows Edmund or I".

"Of course" she said nodding her head.

"I don't need to be watched." was Phillippe's dry response.

I walked into my place, pulled out my bow, fit an arrow, and got ready to shoot. My target was a buck who had a bite on his kneck. He looked about 2 to 3 years old. I felt sorry to do it but I could see he was suffering. I pulled back the string, aimed and shot. It hit him in a good spot and he went down. I had mine down and I walked back to where the horses were. Not long after I had gotten back I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gave a sharp cry. I wasn't expecting it. Both horses whinnied. At first I thought Edmund might be getting revenge for something but I saw Edmund was no where. Plus the direction it was in he would have had to back track. Also he wouldn't do that.

"LUCY!" Sandy yelled. She cantered over to me. Phillippe galloped off somewhere. She nuzzled against my neck. I reached back to feel what had happened and felt a lump. I started swatting and pushing and a spider fell out of my dress. It was already dead so I left it alone.

"Stupid spider" I mumbled. Another surge of pain ran through my back. I bit back the tears that threatened to come. Then Phillipe came galloping back. I was on my knees by now.

"PHILLIPPE! I'm never going to catch up with you if you go that fast" I heard Edmund yell from the bushes. He came through.

"Now what's wro... LUCY!" he yelled. He was at my side in a matter of seconds.

"What happened he asked.

"My back. A spider bit me" I managed to say. I was having trouble breathing.

"A spider bite. A spider bite shouldn't do that" he said confused.

"I know. That's what I was thinking" I said my breath starting to come back to me.

"Well let's head home. I hit a doe. She was injured. Her neck was bleeding and so was her right hind leg. There was no baby with her so no worry's about that. " he said.

He helped me up. But getting up helped nothing. My stomach churned. I ran to a bush and started loosing my breakfast. Then someone was rubbing my shoulder. It was Edmund. At least I hoped it was. Otherwise some complete stranger was rubbing my shoulder. It was Edmund though. I finished. I hated throwing up. It was disgusting.

"You finished" he asked raising an eyebrow concern in his dark eyes.

"Yeah" I replied getting up. My stomach once again churned but this time nothing came of it. Not that there was anything left TO come out. I almost toppled over as well but Edmund caught my should. "Steady there" he said. Edmund helped me on Sandy. My head swam as I got up but I ignored it. Then he mounted Phillippe and we started making our way back to Cair.

On our way back I had made Edmund promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened. I had to use my pout but eventually he submitted. And I also got Sandy and Phillippe to promise to.

By the time we got back the pain had subsided and I wasn't dizzy or nausiated. But what I DIDN'T know, soon, things would start to catch up with me.


	2. Chapter 1 Siblings Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok. This is Peter's POV. Enjoy!**

Small But Deadly

Chapter 1. Siblings Return

"PETER" I heard a voice exclaim from outside my office. I jumped.

The suitor was still going on and on(and on) about "The beauty of Queen Susan". Ok, yeah, I know my sister is beautiful and all but THIS IS RIDICULOUS! She isn't THAT beautiful. NO woman on earth is!

"PETER" the voice said said again.

"Excuse me" I said to the man. He continued.

"Excuse me" I said. He continued on.

"Oh forget it" I said out loud. Then I had an idea.

"Queen Susan has rejected your offer" I said.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"Whoops that was Queen Lucy, sorry. I have to take care of business so if you wouldn't mind to stay here." I asked.

"No no. Of course not. I'll just continue thinking about Queen Susan." he replied.

"Oh brother" I said quietly. I walked out and Susan walked up.

"MY HERO!" I said desperately.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Now where in the world are Edmund and Lucy?" she asked.

"Their not back yet?" I asked.

"No. Where'd they go" she said.

"They went hunting. I gave them permission over 5 hours ago. They should be back. The longest it's ever taken them is 2 and a half." I replied.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Well, I'm... busy... so if their not back in about 20 minutes send out a SMALL search party." I replied.

"Ok." she said "now, who's in your office?" she asked.

"Oh just someone proffessing their love for you" I replied.

"Oh" she said calmly, turning around to walk off but stopped short "Wait their what!"

"It's nothing Su. Just go. And come get me before you send out the search party, because I'm going." I said.

"Oh but I wouldn't want to interupt you." she replied mockinlgy.

"Shut up and go" I said as I walked back in my office. And the prince continued rambling on and on(and ON) about how beautiful Queen Susan was but I was to consumed in my own thoughts. Then their was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said trying to stay calm. A faun walked in.

"Your Majesty, Queen Susan wishes to speak to you" he said.

"Ah, thank you." I said.

"As for you" I looked at the prince "I deny you Queen Susan's hand in marraige."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed "OH! I get it your just trying to get my attention like last time."

"No. I'm completely serious. If you would leave please" I said.

He sulkily got up and walked out the door.

"Now take me to Queen Susan please" I said to the faun. He bowed and led me out. He led me into Lucy's room. She was combing out Lucy's hair. And I saw why. Lucy had a huge tangle in her hair. Edmund was sitting on her bed grimmacing cause we both knew how much that hurt.

"Oh your back!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry we took so long. We got a little... sidetracked." Edmund said.

"With what?" I asked.

"We couldn't find any deer. We had to search for the longest time before we found any." he replied uneasily. It was almost as if he were lying. And not a lie he wanted to tell. But I took that answer and left the subject alone.

Finally Susan got the tangle out and all of us let out a big breath. We all decided to go to supper and walked downstairs. It was Lucy's and mine favorite. We sat down and Lucy had barely taken but 3 bites and got up and ran off outside. I followed her. She was throwing up.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked.

"I... I don't know" she replied.

"Is there something you want to tell me" I asked.

"There's nothing to tell" she replied.

"Lucy are you alright" Susan asked running up.

"Yeah, fine." she replied.

"Do you think you can finish supper?" I asked.

"Maybe. I can try" was her uncertain reply.

We came back and Edmund was beating his head on the table.

"Um, Ed." I said slightly amused. He looked up.

"What!" he snapped.

"Nothing, just wondering if your ok." I said sitting back down. He looked over at Lucy and grunted. I could have swore I saw her mouth "sorry". What was she sorry for. What were they keeping from us? I didn't know. But I planned on finding out!


	3. Chapter 2 Sparring

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: Ok. Chapter 2 is now up. I hope you enjoy!**

Small But Deadly

Chapter 2. Sparring

The next day was better. Lucy didn't throw up at breakfast. And she seemed alot better.

"So are we gonna spar today" Lucy asked at the table.

"I don't know" Edmund replied seemingly unsure. He usually loved sparring with Lucy. He never knew which one would win. And she wasn't a sore looser if she lost. Neither was he. But with me, he pretty much knew I would win(most of the time) and if he did win I could tend to be a little angry. And Susan, he always won with her but she liked fighting with sticks, not swords, which in my opinion, and apparently his, stick fighting is just childish. Even Lucy hated fighting Susan. Though Susan didn't mind. She was more into party's and such and hated going off to battle. Lucy on the other hand was the COMPLETE oposite of Susan, she liked sparring with Edmund and I, she hated getting dressed up and going to party's, and likes going to battle just as much as Edmund and I, well better than Susan anyway, none of us REALLY like going off to battle. I wondered if that's why she's my favorite sister. Though I would NEVER tell Susan that. And I could tell Lucy was Edmund's favorite sister too. They liked playing with each other.

Although their idea of playing can be pretty dangerous. As in hunting, sparring, swimming(in the Great River _by_ the waterfall), and other very dangerous sports that most children don't get a hold of until their adults, so in that aspect their not your typical children. Although being a King and Queen may have something to do with it. But their still responsible so I trust them to _play_ responsibly. Although Susan has trouble with it.

"So what's your daring challenge today, dare I ask." I said jokingly.

"Well, we plan on jumping Cair Paravel on Phillipe and Sandy" Edmund said with a smirk.

"Oh no your not!" Susan yelled apparently she didn't catch the smirk.

"Susan it's immpossible" Edmund replied.

"Oh ok then" she said.

"We'll settle on jumping the Great River intead." he said.

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Susan practically screamed.

"SUSAN! It's a joke!" he said.

"Seriously, what are you planning on doing today?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. I may have some paperwork to do. I don't know." he said. He seemed to be avoiding something. He _hated _doing paperwork.

"Don't worry. I did it for you" I replied. Which I had. I had had time on my hands early this morning before he was awake.

"Thanks Pete" he said with a slightly dirty look.

"So are we gonna spar or not!" Lucy asked impateintly.

"No" he said.

"Come on Ed, please!" Lucy's pout came out.

"Oh no" he said looking away "not the pout." She moved to his other side.

"Please Ed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she begged. Then he caught a glimpse of the pout.

"Oh alright" he said finally giving in.

"Thanks Ed" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whimp" I murmered.

"Hey you fell for it yesterday" he said.

"Mark one... Edmund." Susan said jokingly.

"Alright you've won this one" I replied.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Lu! Take him down!" I yelled. They were sparring on the training field. It had been an two hourse since breakfast. Lucy had changed into a lighter, slighlty shorter dress, one that wouldn't slow her down.

"Your suppossed to be cheering for me" Edmund said breathlessly.

"What can I say, Lucy's more fun to cheer for!" I replied. Then Lucy's sword went to Edmund's neck.

"Dead" she said.

"Oh yeah I feel so weak." he replied smacking her lightly with the flat side of his sword.

"Wanna go again" she asked.

"Sure" he replied much more sure of himself than at breakfast.

Then all of sudden Lucy started sneezing like crazy. She pulled a hankerchief out from somewhere, where did she get these things? Edmund backed up as if she were gonna blow up.

"Um, Lucy, you alright over there?" I asked. Finally she stopped.

"Yeah." she said her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Are you sure? Are you catching a cold? I asked walking up.

"No no no, I'm fine." she replied. I felt her forehead. She felt fine.

"Does your head hurt, throat hurt, anything?" I asked.

"No" she replied but I could see she was lying "I'm fine. Come on Ed, get back over here, let's go" she said.

"You sure" he asked.

"I'm sure" she replied. And they went back to sparring.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lu, I really think you should stay in bed today" Edmund said at breakfast.

It had now been 4 days since they had started acting funny. And they were still acting weird. Lucy was sick. But she would not stay in bed!

"I'm fine Ed" she replied calmly "can we spar today?" she asked.

"Uh uh, no way, no how, not today!" Edmund said.

"Oh come one Ed please" she said her pout coming out.

"Here it comes" Susan mumbled.

"Fine" he said giving in automatically. He probably knew he was gonna lose anyway.

So a little while after breakfast Lucy went to change and Edmund went on to the training field. Susan said she wanted to teach me a new dance. I knew I wasn't going to like this!


	4. Chapter 3 A Bad Situation Turns Worse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok. I've had ALOT of time on my hands lately. But school's about to start back up so I'm trying to finish this one. I hope you like this chapter. **

Small But Deadly

Chapter 3. A Bad Situation Turns Worse

"Alright, are you ready" Susan asked.

"Do you _have_ to?" I asked with a whine.

"Sometimes I wonder if your 17 or 7." she replied "and yes we have to."

"Why!" I whined again.

"It's either me teach you the dance, or I can go get one of the dryads in their human form." she replied. This made me come to a decision quickly.

"Teach away" I replied. She smiled in success. She knew I got really nervous around the dryads in their human form. The only girls I'm comfortable around is Susan and Lucy and their my sister's so techinically they don't count.

We hadn't been practising long when we heard "PETER! SUSAN! SOMEBODY! HELP!".

We immediately seperated.

"EDMUND!" we exclaimed at the same time.

"LUCY!" was our next exclamation.

We ran to where we heard. And sure enough it was Edmund. And Lucy was in his arms. She wasn't responsive from the looks of it. He immediately ran over to us.

"We were sparring and she collapsed. We didn't even have our swords out yet." he said.

He looked like he was about to faint as well! I took her from him and she was burning up. It almost burnt me just taking her. I was surprised Edmund didn't have scorch marks. I took her to one of the female centaurs. Then took her to her room. The centaur said she'd be there in a few moments. I layed her on the bed.

"Should we pull the covers up?" I asked Susan.

"No. She would roast alive!" she replied. But we did pull a light blanket over her. Lucy was shaking and I didn't know what that meant.

"Oh her fever is really high if she's shaking like that" Susan said. So apparently it was fever related. The centaur came back in the room.

"Let me see here." she said mumbling to herself "Oh this is pretty bad. It looks as though this came from a spider bite."

"A SPIDER BITE!" Edmund, Susan, and I said at the same time.

"Yes. I've seen it before. I can't be sure of what type of spider though." she said.

"We need to find the area the spider bit just to be sure" Susan said.

"Check her back" Edmund said turning pale. All of us turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Check her back. When we were hunting she was screaming because she said her back hurt and she said a spider bit her." he replied.

"What did it look like" the centaur asked.

"I don't know. I never saw it" he replied.

"Well then, I'd like to ask the boys to please leave so we can check." Susan said. We walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"What" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me Lucy had gotten bit by a spider?" I asked again.

"I made a promise and I didn't think it was that big of a deal." he replied.

"That big of a deal... Ed she could be dying in there!" I yelled. He looked as though he could loose his lunch.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that" I apologized.

"No. I deserved it." he replied.

"No you didn't Ed, how were you suppossed to know." I said. Then the door opened.

"Guys take a look at this" Susan said. Edmund and I exchanged glances. We walked in and they had Lucy's dress undone part way down her back.

"Ugh! Susan I thought you said we could come in here" Edmund said turning around.

"Calm down Ed. It's not like you haven't seen her back before. Better than the other side. But you guys need to see this." she said.

I looked closer and saw a mark on Lucy's back.

"Why does that look familiar?" I asked.

"Yeah. It looks as though I've seen it before." Edmund said.

"We have" Susan replied.

"We have?" Edmund and I asked at the same time.

"We have. Remember that time Dad got bit by that brown recluse?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. He was in the hospital for a while wasn't he?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. And that's what worries me. That spider was small, I saw it when it bit him, we don't know how big this one is. Plus she's alot smaller than Dad" she said.

"Brown recluses are very deadly here. They start of as a cold of some kind and then the person falls into a comatose type state." the female centaur said. They were alot worse when they bit you here than in our world.

"Her cordial. Would it work?" Susan asked.

"Nothing but to try" I replied grabbing Lucy's cordial off her dresser. I handed it to Susan who turned Lucy over, she had been on her stomach, and gave her a drop of the cordial, then layed her down. Five minutes later and still nothing! Ten minutes later, nothing!

"Why isn't it working?" I asked.

"Because. It heals injury's, not poison's." Edmund replied.

"Then we have to find that particular spider." the centaur said.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"We need to find that spider or else there will only be one other thing we can do." she replied.

"And what's that" he asked.

"To wait." she replid.

"Wait for what?" Edmund asked.

"Either a miracle or the poison to spread through her body and... well... I think you get the rest." she replied.

"We do" I replied.

"Then we have to find that spider." Edmund said running out of the room. I ran out behind him. I was certainly going with him.

"Do you rmember where it was at?" I asked.

"I think so" he replied.

We decided it would take to long to tack up. But we slipped on the bridles and took off. We would have to go bareback if we wanted our little sister to stay alive. I stayed behind him. He would have to lead the way. I never knew where they went hunting at. A little while later he had brought Phillippe to a halt. I did the same. The he dismounted. I followed his example. I was at the mercy of my 14 years little brother. Yeah that was a comforting thought.

"Ok it was somewhere around here." he said "I came out from over there and saw Lucy right about there." We walked over to the spot he points out. We started searching the area and soon we had found it. I got the container out that we were to put it in. I carefully lifted it and placed it in and made sure the lid was tightly shut. We got back on our horses and took off to get back to Cair Paravel as soon as possible.

_"Please let her stay alive! Please let her stay alive!" _I prayed all the way back. I just hoped she could make it long enough.


	5. Chapter 4 The Blame Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This ones a little angsty. I hope you like it!**

Small But Deadly

Chapter 4. The Blame Game

The journey back to Cair Paravel seemed to take forever. But we got there soon enough. One of the dryads who already knew what was going on took the horses. We got up to the room as quick as we could. Susan was sitting there holding Lucy's hand crying. I felt my stomach lurch as I walked further. I looked beside me and Edmund was as pale as anyone can get. But then I saw her chest was rising and falling. I let out the breath I had been holding. The centaur was on the other side.

"We found it" I said handing her the container.

"I'll get to work right away" she replied trotting out of the room. I could see she was just as eager to get Lucy well as we were. Edmund and I walked closer to the bed.

"How is she" he asked.

"Not good" Susan replied dryly.

"Well, we can only hope..."

"SHUT UP ED!" she yelled interupting him. He took a few steps back.

"What?" he asked.

"If ANYTHING happens to her it's all _your_ fault" she yelled.

"Susan!" I scolded.

"I already know that" he yelled back.

"If anything happens to her I will NEVER speak to you again!" she yelled. He looked hurt at that but she kept the same angry look.

"Fine." he said at last "Then if something happens to Lucy, the rest of my life will be peaceful" he said, running out after he had said that.

"Edmund" I said desperately. I looked back at Susan. She looked hurt now.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" I said.

"I'm sure he did." Susan replied going back to Lucy. I decided now probably wasn't the best time to confront either of them. If Lucy was well then she would talk to Susan and I would talk to Edmund and they would be apologizing in no time. I only hoped this worked or what Susan said might acctually come to pass from both sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little later and Lucy had woken up, but not from the medicine. But she was doing much worse. He breathing was coming in gasps. Heavy ones. I hadn't seen Edmund since the fight and I didn't want him to see her in this state anyway. Plus Susan might flare up at him again. Whenever Susan did something like this it was like a dog fight between a full grown dog and a little puppy. Edmund would always wind up being the puppy and ACT like it didn't hurt when in reality it probably hurt worse than anyone could imagine. Even though he was nearly Susan's size that didn't matter. Words hurt. And I'm afraid if this continues that he might revert back to his old self. Lucy started trembling and I didn't know what from. Probably the fever again. Then she looked up at me eyes glassed over.

"Where's Ed" she asked. Susan looked away at the question.

"He... he... he's busy." I replied after having to think of an excuse.

"No he's not" she replied.

"What?" I said looking down at her again.

"I heard the fight" she replied.

"Oh" I said finally understanding what she meant.

"This is all my fault" she said. Susan finally looked back.

"What? No it's not" she said.

"Yes it is. If I would have just told someone that would have never happened" Lucy replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone to freak out. Plus if I did I thought Susan might get mad at Edmund." she said. Susan looked up at me.

"I know how they've been fighting lately. I'm worried Edmund might go back to like he was before Narnia" she said.

"So am I" I mumbled.

"So that means this is my fault." Susan said.

"No" Lucy replied. And they started a small fight over who was at fault.

"I think everyone was a little bit at fault" I said loudly stopping them and making them look at me "Me for letting you two go in the first place, Edmund for not telling anyone, Lucy for not telling anyone, and you for fighting with Edmund to make her worried like that." I finished.

"He has a point" Susan said. Lucy looked down.

"I want to see Edmund though" Lucy said.

"I'll go try to find him" I said. I got up and headed toward the door.

"And Peter, tell him I'm sorry" Susan said. I turned around and smiled. It had been 2 hours since he had ran out the door. If he had went somewhere he could be anywhere by now. I would never find him. I could only hope he stayed at the castle this time unlike last time where he ended up going into the woods and nearly getting himself killed. I wonderd if other 15 year olds got into this much trouble. I walked into the stable and Phillippe was gone. Why did he have to be so tempermental! So I took Gabe, my horse, and took off as soon as I could. I didn't know how long Lucy would last, if she lasted long enough for the medicine. I didn't know where to search but something was telling me to go to where the incident had happened. After I got there I,sure enough, found Edmund. I dismounted Gabe and walked over. He looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lucy's awake." I said.

"She got the medicine" he asked standing up with a hopeful look. I was going to hate telling him this.

"No. But she woke up" I said.

"Is she better?" he asked. I couldn't say anything this time so I just shook my head.

"Worse?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Then why should I come?" he asked.

"Because Lucy wants to see you." I replied. He seemed to concider this for a second.

"Will Susan be there?" he asked.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked "Susan. Is she what this is all about?" He nodded his head in reply.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she leaves you alone." I said. A smile finally came accross his face and he walked over to Phillippe.

"And Ed. She says she's sorry." I said. He just continued walked. I had just turned my back when he screamed. I turned around and he was gripping his leg. I immediately ran over. There was a stick in his leg. I pulled it out.

"Not exactly the best but not deadly." I said showing it to him.

"Sorry I scared you" he apologized still white.

"It's ok." I said.

He limped over to Phillipe and mounted. Then I mounted Gabe and we started back. This time a little less time restrained but not completely.


	6. Chapter 5 Waking Up and Making Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok. This ones done. What can I say. I have ALOT of time on my hands right now. And this is the last chapter but there may be an epilogue. Hope you like it!**

Small But Deadly

Chapter 5. Waking Up and Making Up

Edmund had run on ahead of me to get to Lucy's room while I put the horses up. I sensed something wasn't right so I hurried the job a bit. I ran up to the room, walked in, and did NOT like what I saw. Lucy was breathing alot harder than usual and Edmund and Susan were doing everything they could to calm her down. The centaur that had been helping us thus far was standing off to the side with a worried expression. Susan was crying and Edmund looked like he really wanted to. I ran over to the bed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's having a bad reaction to the medicine" the centaur replied. Then Lucy started calming down, but not in the way we wanted. Her breathing ceased all together.

_"Use her cordial" _I heard someone say in my head.

_"But it didn't work last time"_ I replied.

"_Use it!" _this time yelled. So I grabbed her cordial off the dresser. By this point Edmund was crying and Susan was hysterical. I was _trying _remain calm. I gave her a drop of the cordial. Then I saw it wasn't working. I broke down this time. Now all three of us were crying and the centaur was bowing her head in respect. Orieus walked in, looked at Lucy, and bowed his head as well. Then Mr. Tumnus came in. He bowed his head but also cried. She was his best friend from what I knew. Then a wind filled the room. But the window wasn't open. And the door was barely ajar. But I payed it no attention. I payed attention to the fact that our closest friends were here. I gripped Susan tightly. She was shaking hard and she needed comfort. Edmund walked over and put his arms around me. Wasn't I the older brother? We were no longer looking at Lucy. No one was. No one could bare it. One of Narnia's greatest treasures was gone. I know she was mine, aside from Edmund and Susan. And I knew Susan and Edmund felt the same.

"What's everyone crying about" someone asked. I looked up and Lucy was starring at me with a very confused look on her face.

"Lucy!" I yelled throwing my arms around her.

"Um, love you too." she said with a confused tone. I pulled her back.

"Lucy, do you know what just happened?" I asked.

"I fell asleep" she replied "and I had the most wonderful dream."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. Aslan was there. And he said something about not being ready." she replied.

"I think I know..."

"Peter, we need to talk for a second" Edmund interrupted. Him and Susan pulled me away. Mr. Tumnus walked over and pulled her into a hug. She looked utterly confused. I thought I saw a smile from Orieus for a fraction of a second and the female centaur was beaming. Not because her medicine worked but because her Queen was alive and well.

"I don't think we should tell her" Susan said.

"I don't. I think we should. Remember the idea to not tell me about what Aslan did for me. Remember how well that went. I found out within a week. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." Edmund replied.

"I think he's right" I said.

"Good point" Susan said "but who's gonna tell her?" she asked.

"I will" Edmund said "it's my fault in the first place so I should clean up the mess."

"No it was my fault" Susan replied.

"No it was mine." he fought back.

"It was ALL of our faults!" I said

"But I'll tell her."

"But.."

"But nothing. I'm telling her" I interrupted them before they could protest. I walked back over to the bed where Lucy was giving Mr. Tumnus a vivid description of her dream, and that proved all the more that she had died.

"Lucy" I said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked "Uh oh, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something we need to tell you." I said.

"Ok." she said confused once again. I walked over and took her hand.

"Who died?" she asked. I took a breath.

"You did." I replied. She gave me a look as though I were absolutely crazy.

"Then how am I walking to you now? Am I a ghost?" she asked. I chuckled.

"No. I'm guessing Aslan brought you back." I replied.

"Is that what he meant by not ready?" she asked.

"I guess" I replied.

"And I wasn't dreaming. I was dead." she asked.

"Yes" I said. She was taking this surprisingly well. She looked revolted.

"I actually died." she asked again. I nodded my head. That's all I could do or else I might have burst into tears at the realization. I almost lost my little sister. I HAD lost my little sister. It was only by the grace of Aslan that she survived. It was even closer than at the Battle of Beruna. Edmund had been hurt:yes. Edmund had died:yes but for only a few seconds. Lucy had died for minutes. What I found weird was she was the same age Edmund had been.

"You alright Lu" Edmund choked out. From the look on his face he had the same realization as me. And Susan looked blank.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Never mind" he said turning away. Susan was still blank.

"Can I get up?" Lucy asked. I looked up at the female centaur. She nodded.

"Yes but only for a few minutes. Other wise I want you in your bed" I replied. Lucy got up and walked over to Susan.

"Su." she said gently. Susan remained blank. Edmund looked around.

"Su" she said again this time touching her shoulder. Susan looked up at Lucy finally responding. I saw tears come to both of their eyes and they grasped each other. Edmund started walking out.

"Ed" Susan said stopping him. I motioned for Lucy to come to me. She sat in my lap while we watched to see what would happen. Edmund made sure to keep his distance for a quick getaway.

"I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad." she said. Edmund looked shocked.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked. He seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Do _you_ forgive _me_?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I made a mad comment myself." he said. She chuckled.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." she said.

"Deal" he said.

"hug, hug ,hug ,Hug ,HUG!" Lucy chanted which made Mr. Tumnus and I chuckle. Finally, somewhat forcively, they hugged.

"AWE!" Lucy said.

"Alright alright alright that's enough." Edmund said pushing Susan away.

"And I think it's time for someone to get back in bed." I said.

"AWE DO I HAVE TO?" Lucy whined pulling her pout out.

"I need back up here!" I said. Edmund walked over.

"No Lucy" he said sternly. She looked at him with the pout.

"Backup number three!" he said. Susan walked over.

"No" she said sternly. Lucy looked at her with the pout.

"Oh" she said. We looked at each other than looked over at Orieus. He looked confused for a moment.

"Alright" he said walking over.

"Queen Lucy the sooner you get in bed, the sooner you'll be well, the sooner you get well, the sooner you can get active again." he said.

"Alright" she said giving in. So we tucked her in and walked out.

"THANK YOU!" Edmund, Susan, and I said at the same time.


	7. Epilogue: Recuperating In More Ways Than

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: 3 Chapters in one day. I have ALOT of time on my hands! To much time! Anyway this is the end. I hope you've enjoyed it!**

Small But Deadly

Epilogue. Recuperating In More Ways Than One

A few weeks later and Lucy was doing much better. She was getting active again. Swimming, archery, though we held off on the hunting. I think she was a little scared to go hunting. And even if she asked who said _I'd_let her go anyway. I doubted Edmund would fall for it either. And if he couldn't and I couldn't we could always call Orieus in.

Lucy had a few days where she felt tired and didn't do much. The female centaur said it was a reprocaution of what had happened. She also said it might happen a couple times and not to be worried when it did. Just try, operative word _try_, to keep her in bed when it did. And if we couldn't it would be fine.

Susan had finally taught me the dance she wanted to and Edmund finally accepted the fact that Lucy had almost died. For some reason he just could not get that in his head. He claimed and used the excuse that it was because it had happened to him and he couldn't believe it had happened to her, of all people. I somewhat believed him but in a way I didn't. I just knew Lucy was well, and Susan and Edmund didn't fight near as much anymore.

That's what made me wonder. Could all this have happened just to bring Susan and Edmund back together? Well, whatever the answer, I knew Lucy would have done it anyway just to bring them together. But I would certainly confront her about it later. In fact here she comes. She had a book in her hands, but wasn't reading it.

"Hey Lu." I said. She walked over to me.

"Yeah." she said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied.

"We can walk while we talk. Where do you want to walk at?" I asked. She thought about this then her eyes brightened.

"How about the beach?" she asked.

"Perfect spot." I replied. So we started walking and waited until we were well away and out of ear shot before we started talking.

"Lucy, have you noticed that Edmund and Susan seem... closer?" I asked.

"Of course. I think everyone's been alot happier ever since... well... you know." she replied rubbing her back.

"I think maybe... oh I don't know" I said stopping myself. Now that I was about to say it, it sounded really stupid.

"You think the incident brought them together." she said.

"Yes. Partly." I replied.

"And that maybe it happened for a reason." she said.

"Yes. Exactly."I replied "So it's not just me?"

"No" she replied. That had confirmed everything I wanted to know.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asked. Truthfully there was, but it was nothing I wanted to tell her. I wouldn't tell anyone this.

"Well?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Yes there is. You can't hide it from me." she said.

"Ok. That day, seeing you laying there, it made me realize, I was, I was taking you for granted." I said.

"Peter, never take anything for granted." she said "if you do and something happens then you'll just end up feeling worse because there's nothing you can do." This made me feel alot better.

"Thanks Lu." I said pulling her into a hug "you always know what to say."

And she did. And she was safe. And I would never take her, or anyone else, for granted again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading you guys! **


End file.
